Unconventionally Family
by Blaquest Bird
Summary: It's no secret Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tousen had been together for a long time. People tended to mind their own business, so no one really asks why two captains of differing squads would share housing or what they really did in their free time. But when Kaname develops a strange, new fixation, Sajin begins to question things in their relationship. But first he must looks within
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kaname yawned, stretching his arms out slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sajin smiled; "Being so beautiful must be tiring for you, Kaname-san."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kaname smiled sleepily, resting his head on his mate's arm as they sat on the lounge furniture. "Then you must be exhausted."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sajin felt his face grow hot underneath all the fur, not sure what to say./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you tired?" Kaname looked up at him expectantly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sajin looked away even though his mate couldn't see his face. "Would you like to retire for the night?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kaname hummed a soft answer, his head resting back on the other's arm. Sajin helped him to stand before leading them both to their shared bedroom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kaname laid his hand on his mate's chest, relishing in the warmth of his fur and the comfort of his arms around him. "I think you'd be a terrific father," he sighed softly before drifting into sleep, leaving Sajin to wonder what exactly was on his mind./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Sajin awoke to the pleasant surprise of a kiss being gently placed on his muzzle before the soft warmth left his face. Weight shifted on the bed and he opened his eyes to discover Kaname adjusting his jinbei before softly padding off and away. He was almost nostalgic for that warmth his partner left behind that was slowly leaving the sheets. His mind wandered to the words Kaname spoke last night, his thoughts still entangled by confusion and curiosity.

Sajin left the bed, putting on his own jinbei, or what he thought was his, only to realize it was far too small for him. He chuckled inwardly at the thought of accidentally trying to wear Kaname's clothes, smiling when he realized that there was a chance his mate was wearing his jinbei. He grabbed a different kimono, one that was definitely his, before leaving the bedroom.

He found Kaname in the kitchen, eating a bowl of rice, his eyes slightly open as if to let the morning sun warm up his irises.

Sajin sat across from him, his lips slightly upturned at seeing the small table set as if they had been eating together from the start. His fingers made to pick up his chopsticks, but he found himself thinking again of what his mate said in the haze of drowsiness.

"Kaname..."

The darker man swalloed his food, setting his bowl and chopsticks down in order to provide a response to Sajin's words.

"Do you know what we talked about last night?"

Kaname looked in his partner's direction, his gaze falling where Sajin's collar sat.

"I believe I mentioned the competence of your future parenting skills," he answered.

Sajin was almost taken aback by that simple statement, but he tried not to dwell on it too much. "Did you... mean what you said?"

Kaname smiled, the kindness in his face reaching those unseeing eyes as his gaze never wavered from the wolf. "I think you know I say what I mean, Sajin-san."

The wolf swallowed, unsure of where to bring the conversation, or his thoughts, next.


	3. Chapter 3

Sajin walked his dog through the Seireitei, Kaname at his side. The air wasn't too stifling, even for Sajin, and the sky was clear. Even though it had been a while since he revealed his face, it was still taking some time for people to get used to his visage and he had to do his best to try and ignore the strange looks he got, instead focusing his attention on his companion.

Sunlight reflected off of Kaname's glasses before sinking into his deep skin. Sajin studied the way his hair would shift slightly with every step he took, despite being tied back, each individual braid brushing against another. The way his lips parted and sealed, moving with every word he spoke. They turned a corner and Sajin felt a soft touch of fingers, almost as if Kaname was reaching out to grasp his hand but thought better of it. When Sajin looked again to his companion's face, there was nothing to indicate the small touch even happened, his mate carrying on conversation as usual.

Their walk had ended when they arrived back at their quarters and Sajin unleashed the dog, letting him roam free around their apartment. He was almost startled by the sensation of Kaname wrapping his arms around his waist, their presence soothing and soft.


	4. Chapter 4

Sajin sat on the floor, his large hands sliding up his partner's thighs as their lips moved together in sweetness. His thumbs stroked the inside of his partner's thighs, illiciting a soft hum almost inaudible to ordinary ears.

Kaname's legs spread open a little, his hands coming up to stroke the back of Sajin's head, fingers not shying away from lightly scratching or massaging his ears. Sitting on the bed gave him much more comfort than elsewhere, the eevated frame combined with his mate's position on the floor evening out the height difference. He could feel Sajin lean in closer between his legs, small noises of appreciation leaving his mate's throat as he continued to stroke his fur, gently rubbing his soft ears.

Sajin's tongue darted out to swiftly lap at Kaname's before retreating, its owner too unsure of the action to bear through it. He could feel his mate's smile before being subtly surprised by the sensation of a soft, slick tongue pushing through his lips. He could feel the kiss growing deeper and deeper, his face growing hot as heat spread throughout his body. His fingers began to tighten their grip on Kaname's thighs, quadriceps fitting entirely within his palms. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as his mate's tongue stroked his own more passionately than before. Sajin's hand crept upwards, his fingers slowly sliding under Kaname's obi.

Kaname held his mate's head to his own tightly, widening his knees as he pulled Sajin even closer, trying to make their bodies flush with each other. He slid a hand downwards, slipping it into his mate's kimono, fingers splaying out and roaming through the warm fur. He found what he was looking for, taking the soft bud between his fingers and stroking it into hardness. He heard this bring a small growl out of Sajin, the sound igniting a sort of heat underneath his skin. Feeling encouraged, he continued to play with the nipple, dropping his other hand down to push open his mate's kimono, allowing it to fall down his shoulders some. Kaname's hips began to roll themselves against Sajin's torso, soft moans escaping his lips as his fingers roamed his mate's chest, stroking and pinching lightly at the small buds in his grasp, and his tongue caressed his mate's seductively.

Sajin broke the kiss, leaving them both a little breathless. He removed his hands from his partner's body, doing the same for the fingers within his kimono before sitting back. He looked away from his partner, embarassed and feeling nearly ashamed of not allowing their activities to continue. He felt soft hands reach his head, his ears being softly rubbed between fingers and thumbs.

"What's the matter, my love?" Kaname felt his mate's ears give a slight twitch in response to the sweet name, almost causing him to smile.

Sajin gave a low sigh, looking up at his partner's face. "I'm sorry, I know you want to, but I don't think we should continue." He shut his eyes tightly, his blood pumping erratically through his veins. Maybe he was a little nauseous...

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." Fingers continued to stroke and rub his fur and ears, nails gently scratching just behind them. "Will you please tell me why you don't want to, though?"

Sajin's heart felt funny. His lungs didn't seem to want to work properly. "You're so, so..."

Kaname waited a moment for him to continue before pressing on. "So what?"

"You're so small and thin and I-... I know you're not fragile. I know how strong and resilient you can be. I've seen it again and again over the years, but... I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

Hands slid down to his face, turning up towards his mate in a gentle caress. "Why are you so afraid?"

Sajin opened his eyes, staring into the concerned face of his dearest friend and most intimate partner. "I-I'm so big and-and you're so... small." He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His eyes began to itch. "Sometimes, I worry I'm holding you tighter than you can handle-sometimes, my strength is more than I thought-sometimes, I-... I think of you lying beneath me and I am afraid I'm going to crush you. Sometimes, we lie together in bed and I refuse to move, because I am afraid the weight of my body is going to harm you irreparably, that I may somehow suffocate you, stop your breathing whilst you're asleep. I don't want to hurt you..."

Kaname wiped the tears he felt wetting his fingers away, sliding his fingers tips closer to his partner's eyes to stop them where they started. "You're not going to hurt me. I know you won't." He smiled. "Besides, who said I was going to lie beneath you?"

Sajin felt his face grow hot as he realized he spoke aloud one of his fantasies amongst his fears. He swallowed, words refusing to form at his mouth.

Kaname brought their faces together, his lips meeting his mate's in a soft and tender moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Sajin sat down next to Kaname, who had been waiting for him under the tree. The breeze brought to attention the sunlight streaming through the leaves, highlighting the white and pink petals blossoming along the branches.

"It seems we've been having more free time these days than usual," Kaname said, his unseeing eyes staring ahead.

Sajin looked at his companion. "Yes. It is strange."

"You think we might be able to keep the peace this time?"

The wolfman leaned back against the tree, sighing. "I'm not so sure."

Cheerful screaming sounded out through their meadow-like spot followed by a pink-haired little girl gleefully tugging along a shouting shinigami, another close behind with feathery adornments looking rather amused. Minutes passed by, several of them in fact, as the two captains under the tree watched the trio from the Eleventh Squad play amongst themselves, the small lieutentant making flower crowns for them all to wear. It was rather cute and almost relaxing to watch.

Kaname had a smile on his face, the small upturn of his lips softening the rest of his features. "You ever wonder what it would be like to have such a small thing around?"

Sajin took his eyes off the younger shinigami, bringing his gaze to his companion. He knew the darker man had been listening to the trio's playfulness, but this was a little unexpected.

"Captain Zaraki has had his little girl for decades, always following him around, being a bit of a handful..." Kaname's face turned to Sajin, his lavendar eyes visible through the lenses on his glasses. "I don't mean to be disrespectful to our fellow captain and his lieutentant; I only mean that, well... I've just been wondering what it would be like to be in his place."

Kaname turned back to the field, Sajin following his gaze. The two men with the young lieutenant seemed to be play fighting.

"Though Captain Zaraki really does get on my nerves."

Sajin looked at his companion.

Kaname sighed. "His perversion of our way of life as shinigami..."

Sajin shook his head. "It can't be helped."


End file.
